[unreadable] This COBRE renewal brings together 5 junior or just recently funded Principal Investigators whose research focuses on spinal cord injury (SCI) and repair. They will be mentored by 3 senior Investigators with strong track records in SCI research. Five Cores will be extensively used by all of these Projects. This COBRE represents a true Research Center and not a collection of individual Projects, as the expertise of these Investigators is broad based and the success of individual Projects will depend on strong collaborations with other Projects and Cores. The Specific Aims of this COBRE are: [unreadable] 1. To develop new therapeutic approaches to the treatment of SCI that can be utilized clinically. [unreadable] 2. To further strengthen the independent research programs of each Principal Investigator that will ultimately lead to additional R01 or P01 support. [unreadable] 3. To continue to develop and support the KSCIRC infrastructure through its Core facilities. [unreadable] 4. To facilitate collaborative research projects between the COBRE Principal Investigators, as well as other University of Louisville faculty that will lead to significant scientific findings that are unlikely to be achieved by individual research activities. [unreadable] 5. To continue to be a leading SCI Research Center, recognized both nationally and internationally, and develop a reputation that will attract outstanding graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and faculty. [unreadable] The five Projects are: 1) Heat shock proteins in spinal cord neural survival, 2) GSK3B as a target for pro-neuronal survival in CMS neurons, 3) Remyelination as a mechanism for spinal cord repair, 4) PKC regulation of sensory regeneration across CSPG after SCI, and 5) Gender differences in chronic SCI pain. The 5 Cores are: Administrative and Research Support, Cell Culture and Molecular Biology, Surgery and Veterinary Care, Electrophysiology and Behavior, and Microscopy. [unreadable] [unreadable]